


Reined in, TWD, Negan/Daryl Dixon, NC-17

by meus_venator



Series: Negan's Cage [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, Cock-Warming, Cockwarming, M/M, PWP, Rape, Slavery, Spanking, butt plug, dark!fic, kidnap, non-con, physical confinement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/pseuds/meus_venator
Summary: Daryl has been Negan's prisoner for a few weeks now and some of Negan's plans for him become clearer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:[Reined in — Part II of Negan's Cage](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/100973.html)**  
>  **Author:** [](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/)**meus_venator**  
>  **Beta:** [](http://onlythefireborn.livejournal.com/profile)**onlythefireborn**  
>  **Fandom:** The Walking Dead (TV)  
>  **Genre:** PWP, Dark!fic, pure smut, AU  
>  **Pairing:** Negan/Daryl Dixon  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 4k  
>  **Warnings:** Dark!fic, Kidnap, Non-Con, rape, physical confinement, body modification, slavery, cock-warming, butt plug, spanking  
>  **Summary:** Daryl has been Negan's prisoner for a few weeks now and some of Negan's plans for him become clearer.
> 
>  
> 
> [LJ](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/100973.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8689021.html)

: : :

 

Cold.  
Wet.  
Dark.  
Pain.

Daryl moaned fitfully and rolled to his side, suddenly awake.

Careful to control his breathing, he kept his eyelids closed tight and feigned sleep. Weeks of living with Negan’s tempestuous mood changes had taught him the importance of subterfuge. A peek between his lashes revealed a fur rug and coffee table. Negan’s living room, the same as before he’d passed out. Ears perked, he strained to catch the sound of anyone nearby, but all he heard was the quiet crackle from the fireplace at the far end of the room. His heartbeat quickened at the thought of a few snatched moments of peace.

“Now I know you’re awake, pussycat.” Negan’s dry comment from behind him mocked him. “I don't like it when you try to fool with me.” A rough boot tip pushed between the cheeks of his ass, against the plug seated firmly in his sore, puffy hole. Daryl hissed, all pretext of sleep abandoned as he grabbed at the fur carpet beneath him to stop from screaming.

“Sore, baby?” Negan’s concern rang hollow. Negan, the reason Daryl was sore. “I don’t hear you, pussycat?” Negan’s voice had a warning tone, and a hard shudder ran down Daryl’s back.

 _You fucking bastard_ , he thought as he nodded quickly and pushed himself up on his shaking hands as a first step in rising to his knees, his movement telegraphed by the soft clink of chain between his cuffed hands and feet.

The boot tip in his hole pressed harder. Daryl froze in place, pain radiating through him. “Now I didn’t remember telling you to get up on your knees.” The creak of leather told Daryl that Negan was sitting in his favorite leather chair just behind him. “I was just thinkin’ how cold you’d let me get while you slept the day away.”

Daryl fell back against the floor. Negan’s boot tip withdrew. The click of Negan’s fly opening was followed by the soft slap of flesh as Negan jacked himself. “Goddamn. I can’t believe Rick let you fall into my hands so fuckin’ easy.”

Daryl risked a quick glance back. Negan’s mouth was parted in a mile-wide smile. He caught Daryl’s gaze and slouched further down in his chair, ass pushed forward toward the edge of his seat, cock protruding lewdly from his pants as his big hand stroked it. “Just admirin’ the view, pussycat.”  
He spread his leather clad legs wide, continued to stroke his half-hard dick idly as he growled, “You know what I want. Get that pretty ass over here.” His hooded gaze never left Daryl.

Daryl seethed, _Yeah I’ll give you somethin’, my knife in your fucking throat, soon as I get the chance._

Grudgingly he ducked his head, his jaw clenched in useless fury, and raised his ass submissively in the air. He shuffled backwards, his movements limited by the short length of chain between the soft cuffs on his ankles and ankles. His ass bumped up against the chair’s seat, and then he was slotted neatly between Negan’s spread legs.

“Now let’s take a look, shall we?”

Daryl didn’t need to look to know Negan was sporting a filthy grin.

“Come on up here, my good boy.”

Negan grabbed him by the hips and raised him to his feet, his head hanging down as if he were touching his toes. He heard the snap of a cap and the wet squelch of lube.

“Now, pussycat. You know I want you to be happy. You’re one of the only ones in this fuckin’ world that can truly understand me.”

_I understand you’re a rapist nutbar. And I told you before, I ain’t your fuckin’ pussycat._

_I’ve had enough of this shit._

Daryl twisted, intent on standing --but quick as a cat, Negan splayed a big hand across his back, keeping him folded in half. He pulled him in tight, resting his head against the cheeks of Daryl’s ass. “That’s it! Show me those claws, baby.” Negan blew a messy zerbert kiss against his ass – then, laughing, rubbed his beard against one of Daryl’s cheeks affectionately.

“You know what it takes to survive in this world, pussycat. Not that weak-ass shit Rick’s been servin’ up, but to truly survive with style.” Negan pressed a trail of soft kisses along Daryl’s backside, while a lube-slick hand stroked Daryl’s limp cock lightly. Daryl shivered, and Negan chuckled, stripping Daryl’s cock harder. “Yeah, I knew it. I could see it in your eyes that day. You were made for this shit, made to survive in an apocalypse, you’re the perfect ‘lone wolf’, pussycat.” Negan chuckled at his own joke. “You’re fucking incorruptible and completely loyal to the right master. With you at my side, I can always trust you’ll have my back. You, me, and Lucille. She’ll be the only girl that gets between us. Once I got you trained up, you’ll be huntin’ down the weak that’re holdin’ us back. Or bringin’ me back the ones that won’t bend – and I’ll let Lucille have a taste.”

Daryl shuddered as his cock started to fatten.

_What the fuck? How can I be gettin' off on this sick shit? Is he puttin’ something in my food?_

Queasy, Daryl thought about the cat food bowl they’d found and the wet, greasy mess that Negan’s men served him each morning and night. He’d refused to eat at first.

So Negan had him strapped to the table in his cage and used a funnel to pour a watered-down version of the shit down his throat. Battered and dizzy, he’d been forced to swallow it down.

Now he held his nose and tried to eat without thinking too much about what was in it. He knew he’d eaten worse. Knew he needed his strength to escape. Needed to get out of this fucked-up place and back with Rick. But he’d felt funny after each meal, muzzy-like and randy as the goddamned cat Negan had named him for. He’d spit as much as he could out on the ground to keep his head straight. Then Negan brought him inside.

Daryl inhaled sharply, as Negan abandoned his throbbing cock and rolled his balls gently in his hand. Gliding on a trail of lube, Negan’s broad thumb rubbed along Daryl’s taint and teased its way toward his hole. Daryl’s cock twitched in anticipation as Negan worked the butt plug back and forth in his hole. The hard plastic brushing against his prostate as Negan plunged it in and out. Daryl keened.

“That’s right, baby, give it to me. Give it all to me,” Negan whispered as he returned to Daryl’s cock, working him harder.

Daryl’s body shook, his orgasm building, rushing toward him like a freight train. Unthinking, he bucked into Negan’s hand, reaching for some kind of relief.

_Fuck me. I’m a goddamn animal now. The food, must be the food. Somethin’ in the damn food for sure._

“That’s it, baby, let it happen, let it happen. Come for me. Come for me now. We’ll rule this fuckin’ world together.”

Daryl’s body locked up, He saw white as his orgasm rocketed through him. And he was coming. Coming like he hadn’t in years, his seed spurting against his chest and face. Negan milked him of every last drop.

Panting, Daryl was pushed to his knees. His eyes slid shut in exhaustion, as his spend dripped slowly down his chest.

_Fucking, fuck, fuck me. I ain’t never helpin’ you, you motherfucker._

“Ha, ha, ha, that’s my boy. That’s my perfect pussycat. See how good I can be to you when you obey?” Negan’s come-slick hand rubbed Daryl’s back tenderly. “Now that we got the edge off, I got me a meeting. And you know how I don’t like you to be bored. So we’ll just leave you with a little somethin’ to distract you from all our dull shop talk. See how considerate I am?” Negan chuckled as his big hands spread the cheeks of Daryl’s ass and the butt plug was suddenly yanked out.

“Mmm, still nice and slick. What, I got about four loads in ya? And you still wantin’ more. What more could a man ask for?”

Too weary to think, ass in the air, Daryl hung there, limp in Negan’s hold.

Daryl jolted as a huff of Negan’s breath tickled over his sensitive hole. Humming softly, Negan leaned in, and his cool tongue licked a line down Daryl’s crease, returning to run a wet path around the rim of his puffy hole. Daryl could have purred in relief as his abused flesh was soothed. Negan’s diligent tongue pushed in past the still loose outer ring and licked inside, meticulously laving Daryl’s channel in preparation for the two fingers he then slid inside. Slow at first and then like a pile driver, he plunged them in and out of Daryl’s hole in quick, slick thrusts, pressing in deep to brush against his prostate on random strokes.

Negan’s hand snaked down between Daryl’s legs to tug on his exhausted cock.

 _Good luck with that, buddy. Li’l Daryl is down for the count._ Daryl’s tired smile soon turned to a grimace of disbelief as his flesh began to harden.

He could sense Negan’s smile as he stroked inside him. “Yeah, that’s it, pussycat. I got your number.” Negan’s fingers slid free, and he snickered as he snapped something familiar around Daryl’s fattening cock.

Daryl hissed.

Hated cock ring firmly in place, Daryl shivered in dread as Negan continued to jack him a few more times for good measure. When he was done, Daryl was a trembling mess.

“Now just imagine all the fun you have to look forward to after the meetin’.” Negan’s laughter filled the room.

“Good job! We got you all warmed up, and me with it.” Negan purred, and, without warning, nudged the head of his big dick into Daryl’s hole.

Flushed red, Daryl turned his face away. Negan grunted as he pushed his cock all the way in, not stopping until his pants pressed against Daryl’s thighs. Negan sighed.

“Now, get yourself comfortable, pussycat, this is gonna take a while. Don’t be doing nothin’…yet. I just want to be nice and warm for our weekly sit rep with the boys.” Negan’s large hand squeezed Daryl’s ass appreciatively, shaking the lean haunch of his hip for emphasis. “Eyes down now!”

Daryl froze there on all fours. He didn’t know why he chose this particular line in the sand to balk at, but he bit his lip and waited for the worst. He didn’t have to wait long as Negan’s broad hand crashed down upon his ass cheek. Daryl’s butt juddered under the blow.

“You defying me pussycat?” Negan purred as he pulled his cock out of Daryl’s hole. “That’s alright, I like this almost more than when you obey me. We don’t want this to be easy now do we?”

 _Fuck you, you sadistic ass._ Daryl closed his eyes, and stiffened his arms. _I’d like to see how okay you’d be with something this big stuck up your ass._

Negan’s hands set up a punishing rhythm, slapping first one cheek and then the other. Daryl caught like a drum between concussive blows. “I can keep this up all night baby, can you?” Negan smirked once he’d reached the count of sixty. By that point Daryl’s ass was a red, molten mass. “You had enough yet pussycat? Cause if you need it, we got the whole night.” Negan hummed and laid down round of another twenty blows. Daryl was trembling by the time Negan paused for breath. “Now honestly, why don’t you be a good boy and put your head down. I’m startin’ to get cold and I don’t think you want me losing this good mood I’m in.” Negan squeezed Daryl’s dick in warning.

Tears trickling down his face, Daryl shakily folded his arms on the floor and dropped his head onto them as Negan shoved himself back into Daryl’s hole. The Savior rutted experimentally back and forth a few times, careful to brush against Daryl’s prostate again and again. Once settled, Negan yelled, “Dwight, get your ass in here and bring the men.”

“That’s okay, baby,” Negan murmured, as his hand rubbed gentle circles on Daryl’s flaming backside, “You’ll learn.”

 _I’d rather die first._ Daryl cursed under his breath, wriggling helplessly in response.

Daryl tried not to focus on his throbbing ass and cock, or the red, angry flush of humiliation across his skin that never seemed to recede when he was forced to service Negan. Daryl knew Negan could do worse to him, with or without an audience.

The meeting did drone on, but Daryl listened, keeping careful track in his head of the Saviors’ movements and potential weaknesses. He’d have a lot of useful intel to share when he got back to Rick and the group. Daryl allowed himself to zone out, almost napping as the men gossiped. He would be loath to ever admit it, but the warm presence of Negan’s cock soothed his overused passage. He perked up, suddenly alert, when restless Negan began to play with Daryl’s hole.

He had learned the hard way that this was a sign the official part of the meeting was over. The entertainment was about to begin. He tried not to flinch when Negan shoved first one, then two digits inside Daryl’s already overstuffed hole, rubbing them up against his own cock. Negan’s cock stiffened immediately, and Daryl bit back a strangled whine as his hole stretched wider.

A furtive glance showed him the sick fascination on Negan’s men’s faces as they unconsciously stepped closer to watch their fearless leader fingerfuck his pet. Daryl shivered in dread. His limited time with the sadistic leader had taught him anything could happen now.

Dwight coughed. “He’s takin you like a champ, sir.”

“Yeah, amazin’ what a little time in the hole will do.” Negan laughed, and his men joined in. “Sit back, relax. Send for a few girls. Have some drinks while I see how loud I can get my pussycat to howl. Hey Dwight, fill up my glass, won’t you?” Negan murmured as he continued to play with Daryl.

“Sir, yes sir.”

Taking it as a signal to relax, one of Negan’s men got up the nerve to come even closer as Negan worked Daryl’s hole. Peering out from beneath his greasy locks, Daryl watched as the man – one of the new guys, Chet – licked his lips and palmed himself. His expression hidden, Daryl smiled,

_Thank you, Chet, you stupid sonofabitch._

“What the fuck you think you’re doin’?” Negan’s face grew grim. He rose abruptly, his cock pulling out of Daryl’s ass with a rough tug. Daryl winced, but otherwise did not move. “Did I say you could hover over me and drool like a goddamn fool?”

Chet scrambled backward, his ass literally hitting the floor. His progress was halted by a circle of Negan’s men.

“You people just never learn. Everything here is mine. It ain’t yours until I tell you it is.”

Negan’s hand on Daryl’s shoulder urged him to kneel. Blinking, Daryl raised his head.

_What the fuck?_

Negan knelt by his side and nudged his shoulder. “Pussycat, what are we gonna do with this joker?”

Daryl blinked again. He turned his head slowly and side-eyed Negan carefully to see if this was some kind of joke.

“As my second, this kind of thing will be your decision.”

Daryl’s vision narrowed. He wondered if it was to do with the drugs. He shook his head, not understanding. His greasy locks fell back in place over his eyes immediately. He watched as Dwight side eyed Negan, a bitter expression briefly flitted across his face before being quickly hidden. There’s trouble Daryl mused.

“Should I kill him?” Negan scratched his beard thoughtfully, his eyes never leaving Daryl’s.

In the background, Chet howled and begged and pleaded for his life. Daryl squinted at Negan and tilted his head to the side shaking his head slowly.

“No then?” Negan pursed his lips and seemed to consider Daryl’s opinion.

“Should I have him work the fence?” Negan grinned and watched for Daryl’s reaction.

Daryl’s eyes widened. _This shit is real._

He shrugged. _What do I care, these ain’t my fuckin’ people._

“Hmm, old school, eh? Okay, take him out and kill him and put him on the fence. He’ll still be working for me, one way or the other.” Negan patted Daryl on the shoulder and rose, dusting off his hands.

Daryl flinched in shock. He swiveled to watch Chet sob and grovel on the floor as Negan’s men grabbed him by the feet to drag him out.

Daryl’s eyes widened. I fucking can’t, even with this asshole, this is wrong.

Daryl’s bound hands grabbed at Negan’s leg. In shock at his own action, he tried to rear back. Negan’s hand grabbed his arm in a vise-like grip. Negan stared down at him, his face in shadows, a dark mask as his eyes tracked Daryl’s movement.

 _Man the fuck up, Daryl._ Scolding himself for acting the coward, Daryl straightened and shook his head. No.

Negan looked down at him, his expression inscrutable.

“Alrighty then.” Negan stared into Daryl’s eyes and waited for his response while Chet collapsed in the background, sobbing and thanking them for their mercy.

Daryl wet his lips carefully and nodded.

“Now, was that so hard?” Negan beamed and slapped Daryl on the back.

After clapping his hands together triumphantly, Negan gestured the men toward the door. “That’s it, then. Fun’s over, folks. Now get the fuck out of here. All of ya. And bump that dumb fuck down to points. Me and my pussycat need some alone time.”

Negan drained his glass while his men fell over each other in their rush to the door. Daryl continued to hold his position as Negan strolled to the bar and poured himself a new drink.

“How’s that for ruining a guy’s fuckin’ day, right?” Negan slammed the drink down and turned, his elbows and back resting on the bar. Daryl flinched the moment Negan’s laser gaze swept back to him. “But you… you were a fuckin’ star. I knew you’d take to the tough calls like a duck to water. Now, get that pretty ass over here.”

_Well, fuck me…_

Daryl’s head spun. The seismic shift of what had just happened left him stunned. The sincerity in Negan’s voice was unnerving. And Daryl had saved a man’s life. Maybe Negan had been serious about where he saw Daryl in his organization.

_What the hell?_

Dazed at the turn of events, he crawled toward Negan. Restricted by his chains, his hips and shoulders swayed rhythmically. Negan’s eyes darkened as he watched him approach. “My beautiful cat.”

Licking his lips, Daryl took a deep breath and decided to take this tectonic shift out for a ride. As gracefully as he could, he rose to his feet and walked the rest of the way to the bar. The last time he stood without permission, Daryl couldn’t walk for days.

Daryl stopped a pace away from Negan and his rapidly rising cock.

_Well some things haven’t changed._

Daryl tugged at his bottom lip, stalling for time, waiting for a cue from Negan as to how this would play out.

“You know, when I shut that smart mouth of yours up, I didn’t know I’d miss your sassy lip so bad.” Negan pulled on one of Daryl’s reins, and, with a whimper of pain, he followed Negan’s hand as it forced his head up.

The second day of his imprisonment stood out in Daryl’s mind, bright with pain. Negan had buckled a sparkly pink collar to Daryl’s neck and riveted it closed. Then four of his men had held him down while Dwight had pierced his tongue. Two days later, Negan added chains to the collar, two light chains that threaded up to his mouth like a bridle, and attached to the new ring in his barely-healed tongue. With no slack in them, the reins acted both as a means of control and a muzzle, limiting Daryl to simple whines and whimpers.

With Negan’s punishing hold on his reins, Daryl was forced to shuffle in close enough to feel the heat of Negan’s groin against his bare flesh. Then Negan did something he’d never done in all the weeks of Daryl’s imprisonment. He kissed him.

“Devoured” was more the word as Negan’s mouth crushed down onto Daryl’s. His warm tongue sucked and licked the dry skin of Daryl’s lips, nibbled on the sensitive lower lip before pushing inside. Like an invading army, Negan was everywhere. His tongue laved over Daryl’s teeth and tongue like liquid fire, while his large hands cradled his head. His thumbs hooked under the reins to hold Daryl’s mouth open.

Daryl gasped into Negan’s mouth, and Negan pulled back. He rubbed the soft bristles of his beard against Daryl’s cheek and growled, “All, this fuckin’ fighting makes me horny as hell.”

 

Stunned, Daryl stared up at him from behind sweaty strands of hair.

Negan leaned back against the bar. “Gotta admit, you had me worried there – but you’re comin’ along just fine pussycat. You be good and I can release these chains — let you speak. ‘Course, there’s the chance you’ll piss me off, and I cut your tongue off?” Negan’s large hand grasped Daryl’s jaw in a vise-like grip as he stared into Daryl’s eyes. “But we’re makin’ progress now, ain’t we? Won’t be long until you’re ready to stand behind me, my perfect bitch.”

Daryl tried to shake his head.  
_I ain’t your bitch. Never will be._

“You’ll learn.” Negan released him gently and reached into his pocket for the ever-present Sharpie. At random, he picked a spot just below Daryl’s ear to write the word ‘MINE’ in small, precise letters. Whistling happily, he freshened up a few marks that had started to fade.

“Better be soon, though.” Negan capped the Sharpie. “You need to be ready before there’s no more room to write.”

Daryl held stock-still.

No, he hadn’t let himself wonder what might happen when there was no space left on his body to write. Thought he’d be long gone before it happened. But he thinks he already knows. Negan’s patience has its limits.

“Now get your ass over to my bed. I’m almost ready for our next round. As a reward for good behavior, I think I’ll let you come.” Negan turned his back to him and poured another drink.

Dismissed, Daryl stepped back unsteadily. He wavered there for a minute, considered trying to strangle Negan with his chains, before sanity returned. Instead, he turned and took his first stumbling steps toward the king-sized bed dominating one corner of Negan’s palatial suite.

The wall of glass doors facing the courtyard and Daryl’s black metal cage outside were closed. An ever-present guard paced the courtyard, ignoring the goings-on inside Negan’s lair as ordered. From hard-earned experience, Daryl knew there were two more guards posted outside the main door at all times.

The darkness had mirrored the glass, and Daryl could see his reflection.

Days now, since he last caught a glimpse of himself. Shame coursed through him, as his cock jutted obscenely from his whipcord-thin body. Negan’s chains circling ankles and wrists. Collar strapped tight around his neck. Silver reins jingling for attention. Filth and bruises blooming over his body. They joined new scars and marks he didn’t remember. All touched by Negan’s inky black scrawl.

He grimaced, hardly recognized himself. He looked like some kind of wild animal in a zoo. A tiger being trained to jump through hoops.

_Yeah, more like a pussycat bein’ tamed._

Daryl shook his head wearily. He wondered what Rick would think of him now.

_He’s wonderin’ why I’m still here. Why I haven’t escaped. Smart money is on gainin’ the bastard’s trust. Slippin’ free when he ain’t watchin’ no more. Then we’ll get ours back._

Swallowing down something that tasted like defeat, Daryl tried to walk proud and defiant to Negan’s bed, but couldn’t quite push his shoulders back or lift his chin as high as he would have liked. It must be the ever-present exhaustion, he reasoned, his brain fuzzy at the edges at this late hour, because he hasn’t broken.

_Not yet._

 

FIN

*Comments always appreciated, no matter when you read the story : ) What can I say? I like to talk after fic : P  



End file.
